


Netflix and Cuddles Trash Bin

by Justicevallance



Series: Netflix and Cuddles [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: EMO Kara, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justicevallance/pseuds/Justicevallance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the version of CH.22 of Netflix and Cuddles that I decided to toss into the reject pile. I like the version I kept in the original story. </p><p>I WILL NOT be continuing with this version of the chapter.<br/>I WILL be continuing the original story as it is.</p><p>I only posted this because I thought it would be interesting to see if everyone liked the choice I made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. CH.22 of Netflix and Cuddles - Lucy's confusion - Kara EMO Version.

Lunch had been a strange but interesting event, and Lucy was confused by the situation she had found herself. She was unsure as to why Kara and Cat were acting so unusual; she even had the fleeting thought that maybe the owners of Noir pumped something through the air ducts to have people get more in the mood at the romantic establishment. She had laughed internally and rolled her eyes at even having the ludicrous thought. Lucy was happy she had finished her work before they went to lunch because now that they are back her mind had been turning over all the weirdness that had happened and tried to come up with reason much like her last thought as to what was going on with them. She still could not let her mind bring herself to think that maybe they really were interested in her, because if they were not and she got her hopes up it would devastate her. 'I have to be sure.' She sighed softly as she looked out over the city from Ms. Grant's balcony, It was peaceful, and she could understand as to why Ms. Grant had it built. It was the perfect place to think.

Leaning slightly against Cat's desk Kara was looking at Lucy through the glass doors to the balcony. Kara could see all the emotions flitting over Lucy's features from time to time when the girl would look up to the sky. "I think we confused her." Kara looks down at Cat and sighs softly. "She has been out there since we got back and she didn't talk the whole way back in the car... I'm worried Cat." Kara's brows knit together as she worries her lower lip and looks into Cat's eyes.

Cat had been aware of the situation, and she felt that Lucy just needed time to think. She looks from her screens up into Kara's eyes and sighs softly with a slow nod as she removes her glasses. "You may be right Kara." Cat could see the worried look upon Kara's features and hearing her observations, she too was a bit apprehensive. "We may need to take a step back and think out our next move." She looks out at Lucy on the balcony and smiles softly watching the girls hair blow gently in the wind. 

"I agree." Kara slides her right hand on Cat's shoulder carefully; she can feel her heart heavy with worry about losing Lucy. She was happy with Cat, but she felt like they were both a part of her heart, losing one would make part of her feel empty, and she was getting a taste of that right now. Kara wanted just to go out there with Cat and pull Lucy into a hug and tell her their feelings. She knows Lucy has been her best friend for a while now and that Lucy has a crush on Cat. Kara facepalms with her free hand and lets out a heavy sigh as she mumbles. "Maybe it is me."

Cat slides her left hand over Kara's right upon her shoulder as her brow arches she looks up at Kara. "What? What are you talking about?" She moves her left hand and pulls the hand Kara had literally face palmed with away from the girls face. Cat gives Kara a playful disapproving look about the movement and pulls that hand down to her lips and gives it a quick kiss before releasing it and shaking her head slightly. "Don't do that. Now, what are you on about?"

Sighing heavily as she looks at Cat, tears prickling in her eyes. "She has a big crush on you Cat. I'm her friend. Maybe she only sees me like that... As her friend and only a friend." She bites the corner of her lower lip and looks down at the floor closing her eyes to keep the tears back. Kara feels her heart clench with that being the possible reason and she just wants to go fly to clear her mind and push the negative thoughts away. She pulls her hand from Cat's shoulder and wrings her hands in front of herself as she mumbles. "Maybe that is why she has not talked to us since the restaurant. Maybe she is out there trying to think of a way to let us down."

Seeing how Kara looks like she is about to cry her eyes flicker to Lucy's back to make sure she is not paying attention, she then thinks quickly as she whispers softly. "Kara." Cat moves from her seat and takes Kara's hand leading her into the ensuite; she closes the door behind them as she releases Kara's hand. Cat slides her left hand up over Kara's right shoulder until her arm is resting upon it, then her right hand moves up to run her fingertips over Kara's jawline pulling her eyes up to meet her own as she whispers. "Stop that right this instant."

Kara let Cat lead her to the ensuite, and she whimpered hearing Cat's soft command. She frowns slightly remembering that rule number one working for Ms. grant is no crying in the office, and she had almost started to. "I. I'm Sorry. No crying. I know. Sorry."

Cat shakes her head. "Not that Kara. The self-doubt. I told you Lucy has a crush on you too..." Cat places a soft kiss on Kara's cheek and moves both her hands down to Kara's waist and pulls her into a hug. "Kara I know you are not aware of this. And when I say I know. I mean I really do know. You have no clue how absolutely drop dead gorgeous you are do you?" She pulls back from the hug to watch Kara.

Kara takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly feeling Cat's hands around her waist; it made her relax into the embrace as she slides her hands around Cat holding her close. Kara's heart skips a beat hearing the flattering words and a blush of almost crimson creeps over her cheeks, her eyes looking into Cat's eyes as she stutters. "M. Ms. Grant... I mean. Cat..." She hides her face in the crook of Cat's neck and gently kisses it before whispering. "I. I Don't know what to say to that... Your too kind. Thank you."

Cat pulls back from Kara and with her right hand she shoves Kara's against the door. Her tone taking one of authority yet filled with love. "Now you listen here, Kara Danvers. I do not know why you seem to think less of yourself, but You need to stop it right now. Have I ever lied to you!?"

Kara had been so relaxed she blinked in shock at being pushed against the door; her brows shot up, and her jaw dropped hearing Cat's tone. 'Oh Rao! What did I do!?' She almost panics and her pitch it higher than normal " No Ms. Grant! I know you would never!" Kara quickly shifts feeling panicked and nervous at the same time not knowing what to do to make Cat understand she never thought Cat would ever lie to her. "Why would you ever think that!?" She felt like she was on a rollercoaster of feelings and Cat was the driver, and she was getting confused at to what they were even talking about now.

Cat pokes Kara in the chest as her tone is softer now. "Because you my lovely, beautiful girl, had doubt in your eyes and you are telling me I am too kind after I inform you that your drop dead gorgeous. It makes me believe you think I am fibbing." Cat cannot help the smirk upon her lips watching Kara panicked and nervous. "Listen, Kara; Lucy looks at you the way I look at you. I caught her this morning when she was supposedly looking at her laptop. You had this beautiful far away look and that smile of yours that just makes everything stop." She blushes at the memory and having to confess this next part. "That was when I saw it. I was watching you both, and it was just so precious I couldn't help but stare."

Kara smiles softly the blush still apparent upon her cheeks as she holds Cat close once again. "I must keep missing it." She sighs softly feeling a little better. "Thank you, Cat. I feel better."

Cat looks into Kara's eyes and nods slowly with a soft smile. "You are welcome." She takes Kara's right hand in her's and arches her brow watching Kara. "I know Lucy is a good friend of yours. If you are still worried that you might lose her, we can stop now." She gently squeezes Kara's hand. 

Kara nods slowly with a smile. "If you still wish to try. I would like to as well."


	2. Ch.30 Netflix and Cuddles - Are there anymore secrets? - Silly...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the version of CH.30 of Netflix and Cuddles that I decided to toss into the reject pile. I like the version I kept in the original story.
> 
> I WILL NOT be continuing with this version of the chapter.   
> I WILL be continuing the original story as it is.
> 
> I only posted this because I thought it would be interesting to see if everyone liked the choice I made.
> 
> Please forgive any spelling or anything in this as I did not edit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to show you at least one of the many ways I tried to do this chapter... So you can see the trouble I was having with it.

Kara had excused herself to go and try and finish up on the painting she is working on for Carter's bedroom at home, while Cat and Lucy put in the order for Pizza to be delivered. She was just finishing with the Blue paint splatters when she heard her D.E.O. Cell Phone ring. Quickly Kara moved from her canvas and ran at human speed to her room, she giggles nervously and adjusts her glasses for but a second waving over her shoulder to her room while looking at Cat. "Just need to Get my phone." Kara grabbed the cell phone without looking at it and answered as she runs back to the studio in case she needs to open a certain secret room and change into her super suit. Kara closes the door to the Studio and speaks into the phone. "Hello?"

Lucy was laying on the couch with Cat while Kara had run off into her studio to finish the painting she was working on. She had her arms around Cat's waist as the woman was making phone calls and relaxing with her head on Cat's lap with a smile looking up into her eyes as Cat runs her fingers through her hair. Lucy's brow arches hearing a Phone ring in Kara's room and then hearing Kara's nervous chatter for a second before hearing Kara running into the bedroom. Lucy shakes her head slightly hearing Kara run out of the bedroom and down the hall once again to the studio. 'What on earth is that girl doing...' She blinks hearing the studio door click shut and tilts her head seeing that Cat too also noticed the strange behavior.

Cat had decided after ordering the Pizza to go ahead and try and call this mysterious scientist that works for Bruce Wayne. She had got the phone number from Miranda's assistant Andy aka Emily the second, who knew a girl that has seen the tall, leggy blond that Miranda described having heard about. Miranda had decided to let Cat make the call because Cat has more patience with these matters and can talk anyone into anything, So here she is making a call on her day off when she rather be spending all her time with Lucy and Kara. She smiles looking down into Lucy's eyes as she runs her fingertips through the girl's hair and the blinks hearing Kara run down the hall and back again. 'I swear the girl has more energy than anyone I know...' She arches her brow watching Lucy do the same thing at hearing the door down the hall click; she barely has time to think about what is going on because she heard the voice on the other end of the phone. "Hello, This is Cat Grant." Cat tilts her head at the gasp on the other end of the phone line. " I was given your phone number by a friend of mine." 

Kara's jaw drops with a gasp as she hears Cat's voice on the other end of the phone. 'How did she get this number!? Oh, my Rao! What am I going to do? I forgot this is the phone for Bruce and his company to call me as well... Oh, no.' She clears her throat and starts to pace around her room shuffling the plastic on the floor as she moves. Kara then stops and decides to try and change her voice slightly and act like Cat does with people. "Oh. Is this important? I am a very busy woman."

Lucy blinks when she hears Kara's voice from the room down the hall, and it echoes from Cat's phone. She quickly gets up careful of Cat as she moves from her lap and the couch, She reaches out her hand to Cat and tilts her head towards Kara's studio with a look on her features that says I think I know why Kara was acting weird. Once Cat takes her hand, they sneak down the hallway.

Cat flinched hearing Kara down the hall and then the echo from the phone. She can tell Lucy heard it too by the way she moved from her lap and off the couch, she reaches up and takes her hand and moves following her down the hall. Cat takes on her serious tone, the I am the queen of all media voice. " I am a very busy woman as well, and I do not take to kindly of your tone. Miss?"

Kara flinches having heard Cat's tone change she was sure she made the woman mad. She decides to go ahead and play along and snaps back. "What? You don't even know my name and you have the audacity to call me? Like I said I am a Very Busy Wom-" Kara gasps and drops her phone hearing the door of the studio open and her eyes go wide seeing Lucy and Cat.

Lucy opens the door and she snorts before she starts laughing at having seen Kara standing like Cat grant usualy does when she is yelling into the phone at some idiot when in her office at CatCo. Lucy looks at Cat and then bursts into more laughter seeing Cat Grant take on the same pose Kara had and still holding the phone as she snaps back into it.

Cat arches her brow seeing Kara standing in one of her own power poses and she huffs before hearing Lucy start to laugh. She moves past Lucy and takes on the same pose as Kara had and pulled the phone to her lips knowing Kara had dropped her phone, She is only doing it for effect. "I see. MISS DANVERS." She ends the call and shakes her head watching Lucy fall into more laughter. Cat looks over at Kara who actually now has the decency to look somewhat ashamed from imitating her. "Kara... I know Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, so I will let your little act go." 

Kara fidgets nervously with her hands in front of her as she looks down at the floor. "I..I'm Sorry... I... You just surprised me. I... I mean.." She sighs and looks up with those puppy Danvers eyes. "I wanted to tell you. I just also Didn't want to tell what else I do with my time... I mean you obviously know now I am a scientist. I just do not want to lose my job with you, Ms. Grant. I really like it there. It makes me feel Hu-. Normal. I get to blend in and just be me." Kara was yet again babbling, and she didn't know how to explain herself.

Lucy falls into giggles and watches Kara only to stop her giggles and sighs catching her breath. She will never forget seeing Kara standing there like Cat Grant; she wishes she had a camera. But right now she could see Kara was really worried Cat was going to fire her it seems. "Kara why are you so worried about tell us these things?"

Cat sighs watching Kara and nods listening to her; her brow does arch at the 'Almost slip?' But she lets it pass because that look Kara is giving her melts her heart. She looks to Lucy hearing her and frowns slightly. "It is my fault. I have on numerous occasions threatened her job for keeping secrets." She flinches having said that, but gathers herself and moves over towards Kara and picks up the cell phone the girl dropped, she hands it to Kara and takes her hands with her own. "Kara, You will always have a job with me if you want it. Please settle down and take a breath." Cat feels horrible about all of this.

Kara takes in a shaky breath and nods at Cat as the woman holds her hands around the phone. "Sorry, I didn't tell you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you know what SecondLife is Tell me in the comments. I have opened an Island For the people who like my fanfiction. It is a place where you can go and hang out, dance, chat, or just find me if you want. Open the search function in SL and type in KaraZorElDanvers That is my character name. See you there!


End file.
